


Yes

by Naemi



Series: The Faculty Shorts [26]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His heart started to hammer so hard that he thought it must be visible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [addie71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/gifts).



 

“Let's go back inside.”

Zeke's voice was a mere whisper and his breath, emanating as a white cloud in the icy December air, tickled the shell of Casey's ear.

“But . . . the fireworks aren't over yet.”

“Knowing Stan, they won't be for another twenty minutes. I don't need to see any more. Come on. There's something better I'd like to show you.”

“Now?”

“Yes.”

“But . . .”

“Please?”

Casey loved fireworks, and fuck it if he wanted to go back inside just yet, but something about the way the reds and greens and blues exploding on the night sky reflected on Zeke's oddly solemn face made Casey nod and follow his boyfriend back into Stan and Stokely's house.

“So, what is it that couldn't wait?” Casey asked as he refilled his wine glass. When he received no answer, he turned around to shoot Zeke a questioning look and froze. His heart started to hammer so hard that he thought it must be visible. To process the scene—to grasp the meaning of Zeke kneeling before him with a small jewelry box in his hands—threatened to short-circuit Casey's mind, and when it clicked an eternity later, his mouth went sandpaper-dry.

Casey set the glass back down on the table with a trembling hand, spilling a few red drops onto the crisp white table cloth without noticing.

With a nervous grin, Zeke opened the box to reveal exactly the kind of ring Casey had always jokingly said he'd expect Zeke to put on his finger one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt [Zeke proposes to Casey on New Year's Eve.] submitted by addie71.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
